Holiday Fantasy
by vermilion aura
Summary: He was going to give her something special for Christmas. DantexOC (for KleverGamerTag and knightmarecrow)


**Author's Notes:** Here's the other smutty one-shot I wrote. Enjoy! Here's the other smutty one-shot I wrote. Enjoy! My boyfriend _KleverGamerTag_ and my coworker/friend _knightmarecrow_ got my muse going for this one.

* * *

He was standing in the far corner of the room, enjoying a glass of Jack Daniels on the rocks. His ice blue eyes were glued to his woman as she took pictures with her girlfriends. She wore a Santa inspired camisole top, a short matching skirt and a pair of black knee-high leather boots. Her long hair flowed down her back, and she also wore a Santa hat on her head. Her three girlfriends that she was taking pictures with wore the same outfit, and they were taking different poses with each picture following a Christmas dance they had just finished performing.

He found her to be sexy in her little outfit as he took a long sip of his drink, and he was dying to find out what he was wearing underneath. He could hope that what was underneath was just as sexy as her outfit, or even better.

She took notice of him after finishing a picture, and she smiled at him. While it may appear to be a sweet smile to her friends, he knew what that smile truly represented, and it was adding to his desire to take her home. He watched as he whispered to one of her girlfriends, and after taking a few more pictures with them, she put on her jacket and grabbed her purse before approaching him.

"Are you ready, Dante?"

He downed the remainder of his drink in one big gulp.

"I'm ready whenever you are, babe."

She turned back to her girlfriends and waved at them before the two of them left the building.

"My apartment is a few blocks down unless you want to return to your shop."

"I'm fine with crashing over at your place. It has been a while since I've been over there. Lead the way, my dear."

He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped her arm around his waist before beginning the path to her apartment complex. The chill of the evening combined with the snow that began falling made the night extremely cold, but luckily, Dante was a space heater, and his own body heat was enough to keep her warm through the short walk in the night.

When they reached the apartment complex, they took the elevator up to the third floor, and he followed behind her down to the end of the hallway. Once she unlocked the door and they went inside, he shut the door behind him and locked it. It was only when she removed her jacket and her hat, tossing them and her purse on to the nearby sofa did he approach her, and when she turned around, she came into direct contact with him, slightly jumping in surprise.

"As gorgeous as you look right now, I'm dying to see what you're wearing underneath, sugar."

With those words, Dante grabbed her by the hips and brought her legs up to his waist. He then sealed his lips on hers, his tongue piercing into the cavern of her mouth as he slowly walked towards the bedroom in the back, setting her down on the edge of the queen-sized bed. He then began to trail kisses starting from her chin, moving down her neck to her chest, kissing through the fabric of both her top and her bra. He then pushed her back on the bed and grabbed the hem of her top, lifting it up and using the fabric as a blindfold. He let out a low, lustful growl at the sight of the lacey crimson bra that was hiding underneath, and then he reached under her skirt, pulling down her matching panties.

He then took a hold of her wrists and set them above her head, leaning down towards her ear.

"Hold your wrists there, and stay still for me."

A simple nod was her response, and he stepped back to slowly strip himself out of his clothes while keeping his ice blue gaze locked on her and her partially nude form. He started with his jacket and shirt, and then he fumbled with the buckle on his belt before skillfully slipping out of his pants and boots.

Now that he was completely free from the confinements of his clothes, the silver-haired demon hunter spread her knees apart, creating a niche for his hips. She let out a soft gasp when she felt the tip of him brush the entrance to her core, and he swallowed the second gasp that emitted from her throat when he kissed her lips. Following that kiss, he moved down to her breasts and began sucking on her hardened nipple, while one of his hands moved down to stroke her core in sync with his mouth. She arched her back in response with numerous moans coming out of her mouth. However, she had to make sure she didn't raise her voice so that she wouldn't wake the neighbors.

"It's a shame I didn't pick the shop. We would have been able to make as much noise as we wanted. Regardless, I can suffice with just me hearing you moan," he purred against her breast before alternating between them for a short period of time. "After all, I'm the only one allowed to hear you moan."

Before she could get a chance to response, Dante rocked his hips forward, the full force of his weight crashing down hard into her and taking her voice away from her. The only thing she knew was euphoria as he continued to move, sending himself deeper and deeper into her with each passing second. The only sounds that emerged were her moans mixed with his grunts, and they both released a sharp cry when he sent himself into the deepest pit of her core.

He pressed his brow against hers, staring deep into her eyes as they regained their breath. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep herself steady as her breathing steadied, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I hope you're up for a second round on Christmas, Dante. I'll be more than happy to give it to you in this outfit again."

He let out a chuckle as one of his hands reached for the curve of her ass, giving it a hard squeeze.

"I happily accept, sugar."

* * *

 **End Notes:** Check back for the next update!


End file.
